Akatsuki's Ascension
by bananaonsteroids
Summary: Naruto and Hinata discover that Konoha has no place for them; therefore, with the help of a Nagato who did not give up on Jiraiya's ways, they leave with the purpose of becoming stronger and obtaining true peace.  Good Akatsuki - AU - NaruHina


**Akatsuki's Ascension **_by Sharpy141_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes:<br>_**_This is my first ever fan-fiction, so I hope you enjoy this, as I have worked extremely hard on the outline and plot.  
><em>_This first chapter is mainly to test the response I will get; so whether it's good or not, will help me decide whether to write the remaining chapters I have planned.  
><em>_I would appreciate honest reviews, giving me tips to better my writing techniques / skills._

_I have no idea whether I am actually good at writing stories; so please, again, be honest with the reviews. I don't want to be one of those people who think they are great as their parents or friends hadn't the guts to tell the truth._

_I had a little help with some of the ideas of this story from an author named, 'Hektols', so please check his profile out, especially his fabulous story 'New Chance'. It's highly recommendable._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<br>_**_I do not own Naruto, which is why I am merely writing a 'fan-fiction' on an online website..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Fateful Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p>The park is a lonesome, hostile, unforgiving place. Void of people, wildlife, light and happiness.<p>

Only sadness and a little anxiety exists in this diminished solitary habitat, which did nothing to assist our young blond haired friend, who had been trying desperately to enjoy the playfulness of the swings. The fortunate thing, however, is that he did not require any external aid to play on the swinging contraption, since he had taught himself the trick at a rattling young age - growing up without family to comfort and encourage him, and all.

He came here day-after-day, after school, namely to think over and gain peace from the world that detests him; often questioning whether he himself had any purpose, other than to be lonely. It was a common thought that he had to be sad, for others to become happy. Him being the negative, in order to balance another persons positive, in the theory of Yin and Yang.

This little boy was Uzumaki Naruto. An eight year old child, who like most others, attends the Ninja Academy in the village known as Konoha. Similar to other kids his age, making and maintaining friends is necessary for mental growth. However, there was an enormous barrier standing between him and his goal of achieving this dream.

The truth, is that this boy, is a living sacrifice, known in this cursed world as a Jinchuriki. Specifically, the Jinchuriki of the strongest beast in current existence, the Nine-tailed Fox. The same fox that killed many, and destroyed a large portion of the very village the young boy is currently playing in.

Despite the beast being kept from escaping by the individual most clever and complex seals known to man, the villagers still fear that the fox could, in one way or another, influence the boy subtly or even escape from it's fleshy prison. Which the idea -to be fairly honest- is complete bollocks...

Nevertheless, the genuine, critically troubling element about this whole 'Human Sacrifice' thing, is that the boy, Naruto, the sacrifice itself, was completely unaware of this predicament. Leaving nothing but a mentally scarred, confused shell of a boy; which is made more horrible by the fact that everyone but him, knows the truth - well, other than the kids his age, that is; which makes no difference, as the adult's hate is inherited by the children.

All in all, he has lived a really miserable life, doubtful of his own existence. The mere thought of another person being happy in his own expense, driving him to tears.

Which is exactly why the sound of someone other than him crying couldn't help but peak his curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while earlier...<strong>

The scene was a relatively large garden, surrounded by a large white rock wall. On each wall, lay the Hyuuga emblem, for all to see, in it's pride and glory. The garden had obviously been well taken care of, if the vibrant display of exotic flowers was evident enough.

Amidst a small flower patch, lay a small, young girl, who had been the one to mind her deceased mothers garden, while having thoughts of the lonely boy from her class. She felt deeply inspired by him; even though he has nothing, he shows everyone that he can be strong, not minding their teasing, insults or taunts a single bit. However, she knew that deep down, he was hurt, which was why she couldn't do anything without being worried for him. She swore to herself, that one day, she would repay the favour, and provide the care that will ease his pain, like he did with her. Unfortunately, her massive shyness was blocking any form of communication with the boy that is her crush.

The reason he was her inspiration, was because she was also being abused emotionally for things not to her knowledge. After her mother died, she had no support, leaving no body but the boy to be her unknowing saviour. Every time she sees his warm radiant smile, she feels safe from the world surrounding her. When anything negative happens, a single thought of him protects her.

Deciding that she had finished watering the plants for that day, she began to relax and take in the garden's beauty, for that was it's purpose. This was all she had left of her mother; which is why she was taking great care of it - as if to keep her mothers memory alive. She felt immense pride in the fact that she was proficient at gardening, something she shared with her mother. Since she was an infant, she was content at watching her mother take care of her second pride and joy -first being her daughter, obviously- hence why she had picked up a few things here and there. She was sure that her mother would be satisfied with how it has turned out since her untimely death.

That was when she noticed a majestic butterfly, flying elegantly throughout the maze of flowers and trees. Feeling refreshed and up for some fun to take her mind off her suffering, she began to follow the dazzling and delicate creature, pouncing and weaving to try and catch it in a friendly manner, as to not harm it's angelic wings. It was a merry game. Amusingly trying hard to catch the seemingly impossible.

She wondered what it would be like to be a butterfly. She heard a rumour that they barely lived a few days. If this was true, then they shouldn't experience hurt, rejection and pain as much as humans could. Which is why she enjoys fantasizing of being a butterfly; flying with no regrets.

As she finally managed to land the tiny beast within her hands, she realised too late that she was in her clan's council room; the single most restricted area off limits to her as it was used to hold extremely important meetings. Apprehensive about her situation, she let go of the butterfly, before realising that their were others entering the room.

In a quick decisive action, she instinctively hid within the store cupboard, wishing to God that no one found her, or she will be punished for not following the rules laid out. She barely got comfortable when they got within the range of her hearing.

The elders of the last remaining -in their beliefs only- prestigious clan of Konoha, entered in single file till they had all arrived. They then sat on the small cushions surrounding a large table, which had been of course, been tradition. Finally the clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi -the father of Hinata- appeared with his eyes seemingly closed to the world. He sat in a similar fashion to the rest, instead, at the head of the table, showing his superiority to the others.

Hinata, while she couldn't see without activating her Byakugan and alerting the entire room of her uninvited presence, could hear the chattering of the Elders from behind the door. She only wished that they didn't take long, or wouldn't require the use of this store room.

The first to stand and speak was the previous clan head, a man named Hyuuga Shiri. He was Hiashi's father, therefore Hinata's grandfather. He was a cold man, more so than his son, and hated Hinata with a vengeance for apparently no reason. His aged face, white hair and cold dark grey orbs frightened the young girl at times, so she understandably did not enjoy his company at all.

"I am glad that you all could turn up in such short notice," Shiri began, "However, there is troubling news regarding the age old prophecy foretold by the wielder of the only ever evolved Byakugan, Hyuuga Zoge."

At this, there where confused glances by the elders, and a few shocked gasps.

One elder, Hyuuga Juro spoke up,"The prophecy? Wasn't it proven to be nothing but a mere empty threat from Zoge?"

Shiri contemplated an answer, "I'm afraid that there is a high possibility of a second coming of this 'Evolution'."

The previous elder, Juro, continued his questioning, "Be that as it may, but our ancestors already introduced safeguards to ensure that the evolution either does not occur, or the wielder can be controlled. So why the emergency?"

Shiri looked down, then gave his own reply, "The situation has changed. Our ancestors introduced the 'Caged Bird Seal' to ensure our power over any new Heir to that man's Doujutsu, if there ever were any. But. For a few years now, we have feared, that the heir is possibly in the Main Branch."

"Feared? Isn't this great news? If he is in the Main branch, then they are on our side. So in that case, Zoge was wrong in his prophecy," Juro explained, confused.

Shiri looked up with a dark glance towards the council , "The Heir to the Eyes, is possibly Hinata."

Hinata stifled a gasp from within the closet. Most of the elders then understood. Well, all but one.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but who is this 'Zoge', what is the prophecy and why is an evolved Byakugan such a negative thing?" asked a really frustrated elder.

Hiashi then decided to take over the discussion, "Ah, I seem to have forgotten that you where not an 'Elder' during the discussions of the prophecy, I apologize.

It was a century ago, when we had just aligned ourselves with the village of Konoha. It was the times before the usage of the 'Caged Bird Seal'. During this era, there was a man by the name of Zoge, who had inherited a weak Byakugan. His parents where killed in action after his birth, so it was blamed on lack of tutoring. However, during the First Great Ninja War, he had been in near death, when he had been emergency evacuated and healed. It is speculated that it was during this event that he had awoken his advanced form of the Byakugan.

It gave the user a massive control over their own chakra, the ability to see the COMPLETE three-sixty degree view, and ultimately the ability to see a persons 'Soul'. Down to lack of documentation and only a single instance of this occurrence, there are no other known abilities, so it is possible that there are more. There isn't much understanding regarding how it works, how he had awoken it, or even what each ability really does, since Zoge was very secretive and suffered from severe Paranoia when it came to Hyuuga clan members.

It's been told that he eventually went mad with the sight of 'Disgusting Souls' -as he himself put it- from our clan, and decided to exterminate our hatred by removing the Clan Heads power of control. While he succeeded in killing the head, my great-grandfather, he was executed almost immediately after being subdued by the remaining elders of the clan.

It was before the execution that he foretold, that one day, a child will be born with his power, and finish what he started, and rid us of our darkness.

Fearing his words, the council at that time, introduced the Caged Bird Seal still used to this day. It has worked fine, until now.

So far, only Hinata has matched the personality and profile of Hyuuga Zoge. However, it may be mere coincidence, as her personality came from her mother, who was a non-Hyuuga.

However, if Hinata really has inherited those cursed eyes, we may have some trouble on our hands. She may be weak now, but if her Doujutsu ever evolves..."

The elder was now wide-eyed at the event, "I see now. So what do you propose we do? Seal her? Kill her?"

Shiri took back charge of the conversation, "Unfortunately, since we don't have hard proof, any action taken will just cause a public outcry, since she still is our Heiress. Think about what would happen if it were known that we killed or sealed our heiress for no reason? Thinking about the political mess is enough to give me headaches."

Juro then contributed, "Why not give her a six month private trial. In that time, Hanabi will be old enough to be named as the new Heir, so if Hinata is still in suspicion, we can rig any appeal in Hanabi's benefit for Hinata to lose her status as heiress and seal her. Afterwards, we can mix in some propaganda, and have her killed for any reasonable excuse. Situation solved."

Hiashi gave this thought, then nodded, "Yes, this is an appropriate idea, we will go with this until we can be sure.

This meeting is now adjourned."

Similarly to how they entered the meeting room, they all left in single file. Left to ponder the information learnt from the discussion.

Ten minutes later, Hinata stumbled out the Storage closet, in tears, and ran for all her might to the surrounding forests, with a shattered heart.

'How can they do such a thing? They even suggested plots to kill me. Why? Why is it only me in the clan that gets such level of hate? I didn't even do anything, yet they are putting me on a trial for something so stupid!' Hinata thought to herself.

She continued to run in a straight line till she tripped over her own feet in the forest. She crawled up to the nearest tree and hugged herself tightly into her knees with her tears spilling.

* * *

><p>Naruto followed the sound of the crying, through the wooded area by where he was relaxing. In his mind, the forest seemed more friendly to him than the cold park he was once at. He continued, until he heard the crying, gently increasing in volume. He knew he was getting close.<p>

At last, he found the source, only to be shocked to find a small, crying bundle sitting at the tree. He immediately bent over her and shook her lightly to get her attention. She appeared to be remarkably familiar to him -in a good way, so it wasn't someone who hated him- so he would try and help her no matter the cost.

The crying bundle looked up to reveal a cute face stained with tears and red puffy eyes. It was then that Naruto knew where he recognised her from. The academy.

Hinata was shocked to find Naruto above her; so much so that she fainted on the spot.

Naruto, surprised by her sudden loss of consciousness, just lifted her up bridal style, to take her somewhere safer. His home was nearby, and in his opinion, that was the most secure area in the entire village.

Bypassing all busy streets, he arrived there in short time. Walking through the door to his one bedroomed flat, he laid her down in his bed and made her comfortable.

Deciding that she would be upset when she woke up still, he went and made some Hot Chocolate, which he made for himself usually when he got troubled. It usually lifted his worried, leaving him relaxed on those dejected cold days.

It was after the milk was added to the mixture of Chocolate powder and boiling hot water that she roused from her short slumber.

Noticing the unfamiliar surroundings, she became worried, thinking the worst may have happened, until she could smell the sweet relaxing aroma of Chocolate, and could see the well-known blond hair of her crush and inspiration. Noticing that he was in the same room, her face went blood-red when she realised where she was. With a clearly audible "Eep!" she covered her face with the bed covers on Naruto's bed. _Naruto_'s bed... After another realisation, she got out of _his_ bed, sat on a nearby chair, waiting for whatever was going to occur. 'What am I doing in his home? Did he bring me here?' she wondered to herself.

Naruto gave her his original cheery smile and said, "Ah, Hinata, I'm glad your awake. I made us some Hot Chocolate! It's the best for when you're feeling down, neh?"

Hinata, with her still crimson face, couldn't speak, so instead she nodded vigorously.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry for dragging you all the way to my house, but it would have gotten dark, and you would have gotten your clothes dirty. So, anyway, mind telling me what or who upset you? You can tell me, because I'll kick their ass!" he told her, all too energetically.

"Thank you, N-Naruto. I'm glad, y-you helped me b-back there. Uhm, I don't think you would be too interested in what I have to s-say, so, I won't be a b-burden," she choked.

Naruto was baffled. Why does she think that her issues would be a burden for him? He loved helping! "Don't worry, you won't be a burden, I'll help you no matter what, because we're friends, right?"

Hinata's lavender orbs widened at the question, as she could only stare in shock. 'Had he said we were friends? Is this a dream? Am I still in that store room?' she asked herself, her heart pulsing a thousand beats per minute.

Naruto's grin was shrinking at his 'friends' silence. He looked down, as his previous excitement dissipated. 'Why am I not surprised? Why would a cute and kind girl want to be friends with me?' he thought. The boy then began to apologise, "I'm sorry for insulting you, if you don't want to be my friend, it's okay, but I'll still help you, don't worry."

Hinata's eyes widened in worry, she did not want Naruto to feel crushed by her, "N-no, Naruto, I would love to be your friend. Please don't take that back. I'll tell you everything if it means being your friend," she nearly began to break down again at her foolishness.

Realising that she didn't intend to portray rejection, he sighed in relief. "Thank you Hinata, you are my bestest friend in the world. We can go play and stuff, right? We can even sit together for lunch at school, and train together, and, and, do everything, yeah?" he asked joyfully.

Hinata, never having a friend before either, was gaining bliss at the thought of having _Naruto_ as a friend. 'This is a great opportunity! We will be the best friends possible, and maybe in the future, he can be my husband, and we will be happy, and have kids, and a massive family of our own!' as her child-like thoughts got more child-like, she didn't notice Naruto's face inches from her own.

"Neh, Hinata, are you okay, you're face is red. Maybe you need more rest. You can tell me your story another time, if you'd prefer," he insisted, worried for his new friend.

Comprehending that her thoughts where going too far, she came back to reality. "N-no, I'm fine, Naruto. I was just thinking about the great things we will do as... f-friends," she shyly replied, "I can tell you my problem, now, if you would like. It would be great if I could get it of my chest now."

"Sure, no problem. Remember, I'll solve it, no biggie, because I'm gonna be Hokage. This will be awesome practice for when I take the hat." he explained.

She couldn't hold back the smile she had for his confidence, "Uhm, w-well, I was eavesdropping on my clan's meeting, today, and, uhm, I found that, well, in six months, they w-will, place a seal on me, then kill me, because, I, uhm, might have the same Doujutsu, as a traitor from a hundred years ago. It wasn't my fault, but if things continue, I'll be killed," she said, while dissolving into tears.

Naruto only stared blankly, then furiously. Feeling rather overprotective of his newly acquired friend, 'How dare they threaten to take away my friend. I will deal with them, beat them up...' his thoughts then got darker, '**Kill them if I must**. **No human will harm her**. **I'll kill them all**!' He began to feel something flowing through his body; similar to what you would imagine molten lava to feel like, but worse. He doubled over in pain, his thoughts continuing it's dark course.

Hinata was fearful for his safety as she saw him double over. As he looked up at her, with a pained expression, she gasped at the sight of his eyes they where _Blood-red_. 'They look really cool, in an evil way,' she oddly thought, before she reacted to tend to his pain. She bent down and put his head on her lap and soothed his pain away. She was confused as to what happened.

Breathing violently, Naruto tried to speak, "S-sorry Hinata, I don't know what happened. But know this, I'll help you no matter what. I'll do whatever it takes, even if it kills me!" he spoke as if nothing could change his mind.

Hinata was thankful for his words, and was happy that he was willing to assist her. "As long as you are feeling better."

Naruto was appreciative for her concern, "Yes, thanks to you. You have really gentle hands. They are soft, so it took all the pain away. Thanks!"

Hinata blushed. 'Soft hands? He likes my hands! Maybe he will let me touch him more often...' She blushed more furiously at her thoughts and his praise. Then she remembered his red iris, "Uhm, thanks, but, what about your iris? They turned red for a split-second. Do you have trouble seeing?"

"Red? Don't be silly, Hinata. My eyes are blue. You are so funny." he spoke in awe, chuckling at her joke.

Hinata was confused, but let it drop, assuming that she had only imagined the redness of the eyes. "Uhm, also, how do you suppose you can help me in my, well, problem?" she inquired curiously.

"The best way possible, of course. We both get stronger! How, you may ask? Well, dunno... yet. But, tomorrow, we can both meet after school, and like you said, we have six months to get ready. Maybe if they see that you are stronger, they will change their mind. If not, we will just get the Hokage involved, or if even that is out of the question, we will leave the village, and live happier elsewhere," Naruto summarised, '**Or kill them!**' his unusual and out of character thoughts added.

Shock overwhelmed Hinata, "But, if we do have to leave the village, you wouldn't need to come with me, besides, you have your dream to become Hokage, still, remember?" she asked, stutter long since forgotten.

Naruto gave her a beaming grin, "I would want to go, because you are my first and only friend, nothing can change that, so we stick together through this. Your burden is now my burden, understand? Also, my dream of becoming Hokage was to become acknowledged. Well, as it turns out, that goal has already been fulfilled, by you, so that goal isn't necessary any more. Besides, what good is a Kage that can't even help their friends? We are now a team, and teams stick together till the end."

Hinata's heart began to beat rapidly and loudly. 'We are a team. Together till the end. I've fulfilled his dream.' she thought, while blushing a storm. She quickly got out a shy, "Thank you," before fainting, falling into his arms.

She woke up quicker this time. They both drank up their now cool Hot Chocolate, while discussing school and other type of chat that normal 'friends' do. Before leaving, Naruto and Hinata planned to meet the next day, to begin training, after school at the peak of the Hokage mountain.

She left quickly to her home, wary of her father and the elders. 'We have six months till they make their decision. I hope we can make a difference in that time,' she rationalized.

As things settled down, and they both went their separate ways, neither realizing that they had an unwelcome visitor, listening to their rather private discussion.

Said unwelcome visitor, grinned then sank down deep into the ground in front of Naruto's apartment. He had lots to report now, didn't he? If anybody where to have witnessed the man, they would have noticed a peculiar 'Plant-like' silhouette, vanish away down towards the grass.

* * *

><p><strong>A While Later: An Unknown Location<strong>

In the darkness of the deepest, unknown cave, of the most mysterious location, lay the large remains of a humanoid statue. What was seen of the rock, was it's head, which was bizarre enough as it is, with it's blindfold and open jaw. Also visible where the rock like obtrusions piercing from what seems to be it's back. Additionally, it had two arms penetrating from the ground, both what appeared to be, handcuffed together. It's hands, with it's fingers separated, had a few astral looking images on top.

One of these visions, took the shape of the 'Plant-like silhouette' from before. It seemed to begin the discussion set by these odd looking multi-coloured blurs of light. "I have gained some new information regarding the Jinchuriki boy, Uzumaki Naruto."

Another of the blurs spoke up, this time, a man with uniquely designed purple ripple-like eyes, "Go on, it's been a while since you have had any advancement on your recon mission."

Zetsu continued, this time with a darker voice, "Well, you see, the boy has gained a, companion, if you would call it that. He has recently made a promise to help a little girl deal with her clan. It seems that the Hyuuga are stirring trouble within themselves, threatening to kill this little girl for something outside her control," he paused, then began again, with a lighter, care-free voice, "Yes, and our little Naruto gave an oath to help her, even if it consists of him leaving the village to protect her. Apparently, they are both going to train to gain strength, for the deadline in six months. Little romantic, eh, Lord Pain?"

The now acknowledged, Lord Pain, replied, "Understood. If all goes well, our plans for obtaining the Uzumaki for ourselves will be complete. With his power, our goals for True Peace will be fulfilled," he paused to contemplate something, "Zetsu, begin by subtly assisting Naruto's training with this girl. See to it that the girl does not die. Under no circumstances can we have a broken Jinchuriki. You may go."

After Zetsu disappeared, the others began to speak.

"Kisame and I, have failed our recruitment mission. We where left with no choice but to kill Deidara, the missing-nin of Iwa. He was against our beliefs of true peace, and that added with his knowledge of our existence left us with no choice. We cashed in his bounty, and the funds have been sent to the Hidden Rain Village as per protocol," the stoic voice of the man with the glowing red eyes explained.

"While I am upset with his death, I understand that it was necessary. Good work Itachi, Kisame. Now, how are you settling in?" Pain asked.

"Since it has already been a little under six months, I have adapted well with the missions. With the death of my clan still fresh in mind, it's nice to have a distraction. The only trouble we have now, is that the only members are you, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, and I. Pardon my questioning, but I doubt our goals will be fulfilled with only five ninja," Itachi queried.

Pain just laughed, "I understand. However, in a few years, we will have enough members, power and funds to take over the hidden villages themselves. After that, the plan will be a breeze. Don't forget, that if things go as smoothly as they have been for some time now, we will have two additional members within 6 months. Young they may be, but if we nurture them enough, they will be strong enough to support our cause. Add to that, the male of the two, is a Jinchuriki; if we train him right, he will be our strongest card to play."

Itachi silently digested the information. "I am guessing that I will be in charge of their training?" Itachi asked.

"You guessed correctly. However it is still your own choice. Konan will be enough to train them in your stead if you decide not to," Pain replied.

"We can take it in turns if it suits you better," Konan suggested.

"Fine," Itachi answered before disappearing along with Kisame.

Pain just stood there and contemplated the impending future. He smiled. It looked damn well bright from where he stood. He would fulfil Yahiko's dream. And he will fulfil one other dream of his own. "Soon, Uzumaki Naruto, we will finally meet."

* * *

><p><strong>Please favourite and review!<br>**_It will give me a better idea on whether the fans want a fanfic like this. _


End file.
